


We're In This Together

by englishromance



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Best Friends, Comfort, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, lots of swearing lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishromance/pseuds/englishromance
Summary: Druck has let my boy Jonas suffer for long enough now, I can't take it anymore. So this one-shot is an attempt at a scene I would've loved to see in yesterday's episode; an honest, emotional talk between the best bros on this planet and most importantly, some form of a feel-good happy end.





	We're In This Together

Matteo can barely catch up with his best friend after quickly fetching both their jackets from the cloakroom. The girl whom they had given their jackets to literally five seconds earlier looked at him in a confused manner but somehow understood it was urgent and thankfully hurried.

Jonas had already stormed out of the building and back outside on the street, quickly walking past their loudly talking, laughing, and slightly drunk classmates. Matteo is trying to gain up on him, but he’s honestly just frustrated and annoyed. It had taken him so much convincing to get Jonas out of his bed, dressed and into the real world again and now this. Matteo is yelling now, shoving past some people from his German course. „Jonas, can you fucking wait?!“ After bolting around a corner, his best friend slowly starts to walk at a normal pace again, shoulders slumped, and although Matteo can’t see Jonas’ face he knows he’s probably tearing up right now.

Jonas stops, turns a little and leans against a building and slowly lets himself slide on the ground and starts to hug his knees. Matteo has now finally caught up to him, embarrassingly enough slightly out of breath, and doesn’t really know what to do now. There were times when he’d always have a way to cheer up his best friend, whether it was a shitty joke or a joint and some old cartoons, he’d always gotten Jonas out of his funk. But this was more than simple funk at after all these weeks, Matteo was simply at a loss for the right words. Or the right actions. Or anything at all.

Matteo sits down next to Jonas in solidarity. He might not be very helpful considering he couldn’t even properly deal with his own emotions, but at least he was there. Maybe that was the most useful he’d ever be.

He really wants to be mad at Hanna because why did she have to be all cozy with Samuel? Why couldn’t she have just kept away from him? But Matteo knows that this whole situation right now isn’t really Hanna’s fault. At least not like that. He decides to be mad at the universe instead, for its shitty timing and obvious desire to see people suffer.

He’s not really sure how long they’re sitting there, the sounds of people outside and the muffled thumping of the basses coming and going like waves. The only thing Matteo is sure of is that he and his best friend are probably sitting at a spot where a dog peed on earlier because it fucking reeks of piss. He almost wants to laugh at the cosmic sadism of the situation when he hears the familiar sound of a lighter being lit up.

Snapping back to the reality of it all and Matteo looks to his left where Jonas is lighting up a joint. In that moment, Matteo’s emotions flare up as red as the tip of the joint while Jonas takes his first drag. „Dude, are fucking serious right now?“ Jonas shrugs apathetically „Luigi get off my back. I’ll just smoke this and then go home, it’s not a big deal.“ 

„Not a big deal my ass!“ Matteo doesn’t know where this sudden flash of anger comes from, but it compels him to get up so he’s able to properly look into Jonas’ face. „Listen, it’s a fucking big deal if you can’t handle your life without being constantly high. You have to deal with your shit Jonas, soon, before you fuck something up that you can’t unfuck again. Do you really want to fail your Abi because you got your heart broken?“

Jonas looks at him, shrugs, and takes another drag. Matteo isn’t sure whether it’s because Jonas is just being stubborn or whether he really reached the point of complete indifference towards his own life. He doesn’t ask, instead, he rips the joint to of Jonas’ fingers, throws it on the ground and steps on it. This elicits the first active and real response from Jonas this evening. „What the fuck?“ Jonas’ voice is raised a little bit and his eyebrows scrunched up in irritation. Matteo just shrugs and says nothing.

Jonas gets up from the ground and now they’re eye to eye. „You know what, Matteo, maybe you should take care of your own messes first before you meddle with mine. And also, don’t pretend like you know what I am going through. You have no idea what real heartbreak feels like.“

Matteo scoffs, almost wants to laugh, because wow, if Jonas only knew. He kind of wants to shove Jonas real hard, but instead settles on a simple „You know what, fuck you.“ and turns around because he knows this situation won’t get any better. They’re both too high on emotions now to have any kind of talk and if Matteo is honest with himself, he just wants to go home and sleep. He’s shit at dealing with these kinds of things, and Jonas is right, he hasn’t even gotten his life in order and not too long ago he was the one drinking on his own because he couldn’t deal with his parents and all that… feeling things for his best friend stuff. He was worried about Jonas, yes, but who was he to judge or even give advice? Although Matteo did kind of know what Jonas was going through he sure as shit would not tell him that, and what difference made it anyway?

He starts walking into the opposite direction, hands in his pockets and head bowed down, vaguely into the direction of a metro station that will get him away from all of this. Although he feels somewhat calmed down after three or four minutes of walking in the cold winter evening he can still almost hear his seemingly overloaded yet empty thoughts rushing at 90 miles per hour through his head.

That’s also why Matteo is not aware of the approaching footsteps and the hard breathing of his best friend. „Matteo, wait.“ Jonas splutters and lays one of his hands on Matteo’s shoulder, who, surprised by Jonas’ sudden appearance and the unforeseen touch, quickly turns around and takes a step back.

„What do you want?“ Matteo asks irritated, not exactly sure what Jonas thinks is going to happen now.

„I just wanted to -“ Jonas is breathing pretty hard actually, almost wheezing. „Matteo, I -“ He can’t get his sentence out, bows over with an „Ah shit.“ and stabilizes himself with his left hand on his upper thigh while simultaneously signaling Matteo with the index finger of his right hand that he just needs one second to collect his breath again.

It’s the funniest thing Matteo has seen all evening and he actually snorts and starts to laugh. „Dude you really gotta work out more, you’re a sorry fucking sight.“

Jonas starts to laugh as well. „Fuck you, I had to catch up with you. Why do you have to walk so fast?“

Matteo wants to say ‚Because I had to get away from the situation we were in the middle of. Or rather, still are in the middle of.‘ but it dies in his throat. Nonetheless, Jonas would not be his best friend since forever if he didn’t know exactly what Matteo had wanted to respond.

Jonas is breathing like a normal person again, and now they were just two guys standing opposite each other beneath the orange light of a street lamp, locked in an intense staredown unsure how to proceed.

„Listen, Matteo, I wanted to say sorry.“ Jonas broke the silence. „I know I haven’t been a pleasure to be around and I know that I’ve been kind of spiraling the last weeks… or months.“ Jonas’ voice grew quiet and he averted his gaze to the ground. „It’s just all so fucking much. It’s not just Hanna, it’s everything, it’s growing up, it’s graduating in a few months. Everything is changing and I know that it’s normal but it was easier to bear with Hanna around because I knew she’d be there with me. And you’d be there with me, but you’ve changed too. Or maybe I changed. I wish it was all just a little easier, like when we were kids and there were no real consequences and the concept of time passing wasn’t scary.“

„That’s also why you were involved in the prank, right?“

Jonas looks back up now. „Yeah, I got drunk and I guess my superego blacked out before the rest of me.“

„It was pretty fucking funny though.“ Matteo chuckles before adding „And I knew you were part of it from the start, I’d recognize that hairy ass anywhere.“ Jonas snorted.

„By the way, I kind of understand how you’re feeling to some extent. About everything. A lot of things got scarier and more confusing in the last year, but you’re not alone in facing them. You’ve got friends, you’ve got me and… you still got Hanna as well. She’s just as worried about you as I am. But Jonas, life goes on, always, and you can’t postpone that. Not even if you fail your Abi and stay in school for another year. We’re in this together but you have to accept that we’ve grown up, or well, are still growing up, and deal with it.“

Jonas is looking at him and Matteo can read in his face that he is replaying the words Matteo just said in his head. 

„Damn, Luigi, how did you get so wise?“

„It’s all the weed, you know that.“

Jonas is laughing now and maybe Matteo is imagining it but it sounds more real and free than it has in a long time.

„How come I feel like I’ve gotten dumber in the past weeks then?“

„Oh yeah, it’s because smart people get smarter when smoking weed but dumb people get dumber. But I’m not surprised you didn’t know, you are part of the latter group after all.“

„Asshole.“

„Maybe, but you love me anyway.“

Jonas pretends to think very hard about that statement for a second but quickly resolves to „Yeah, I do. Hug?“

„Hug.“

And they hugged, beneath the orange light of the street lamp on a cold winter evening somewhere in Marzahn. It was a good hug, a long hug, and while they stood there Matteo reflected on the last minutes he realized that he should probably take some of his speech’s aspects to heart as well. He’d have to deal with the reality that had settled in so long ago that Jonas would never feel quite the same feelings Matteo had felt for him some months ago and was still kind of feeling. Although there was some sort of comfort in the familiar sadness of unrequited love, he’d have to move forward and deal with that part of himself sooner rather than later.

But Matteo thought that waiting another day or so before facing himself surely would do no harm and so he decided that right in this moment he'd rather revel in the bliss of having his best friend back and the vague feeling that everything would be, not necessarily less scary or confusing, but alright in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually got high hopes that something vaguely similar to this might happen in season 3, as Druck seems to be building up Jonas' subplot for the next season already. Still, I just needed something nice and wholesome Now and this is why we're here haha
> 
> I honestly haven't written any kind of fic in literally 5 years, so if you've made it this far and maybe even enjoyed reading this, thanks a lot! :)


End file.
